


Hold Me

by gingerwoodstreet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwoodstreet/pseuds/gingerwoodstreet
Summary: Supercorp oneshots I wrote in my closet.A.K.A.A collection of gay ass one shots I write on my school's computers cuz I'm not out to my parents
Relationships: Astra (Supergirl TV 2015)/Lucy Lane (DCU), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kelly Olsen/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hold Me

Here is my prompt list so far (Feel free to comment more prompt ideas)

PTSD Kara


End file.
